Deidarella
by chaann
Summary: AU - Based on the tale of Cindarella. Deidarella faces life with his step family head on as he tries his best to keep a promise to his father. He then realizes that you have to make your own decisions in life, but your valiant efforts will not go unrewarded. Sasodei/oneshot


Once upon a time there lived a rich man, his wife and their most beautiful son. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the wife and mother passed away, leaving the man and his boy grief stricken and lonesome. The rich man would not let his only child be sad though. He was a father dammit! So he met and married a wonderful woman with two children in hopes of starting up a happy new family.

The rich man loved the new family members in his life and doted on them constantly. The town would laugh at how the man had once been so sad, and is now so madly in love with his new family. Unbeknownst, they had all forgotten about the first son, Deidarella.

Deidarella handled it fairly well. Being completely ignore that is. His father just wanted to make sure the three newcomers settled in nicely. Instead of moaning and groaning, because he certainly was no Brat, he found other things to do while his father catered to their every whim, spending lavishly to their every desire.

Another unfortunate event came up though as Deidarella's father quickly grew deathly ill, almost out of the blue. Now was the time for dear Deidarella to moan and groan - for he feared for his sweet father's life.

"Deidarella, my dear son..." His father gasped out to him from his death bed.

Looking up with teary eyes, he leaned closer so his father could save his strength while speaking his last words, gently touching his orange hair. "Y-yes father?"

"Promise me you will take good care of your stepmother and siblings... You're the man of the house n...ow..." He asked smiling at his boy, the remnants of his first love.

"I promise."

"May my sweet son..be...blessed."

Deidarella couldn't contain the pain and wept sadly at his fathers passing. A couple days later and the man's will was read out and it was there the stepmother was given all the once rich man's money. Deidarella was quite unimpressed with his step siblings overly giddy behaviour. Their father was dead now for goodness sake! Still, he didn't voice any complaints for he had promised his beloved father to take care of the three of them...

His wicked stepmother Tsunade and his step siblings, Hidan and Ino.

Things started to look bad almost immediately, not even two days after the funeral. In one quick and rough movement, his stepmother grabbed a lock of his long blond hair and tugged on it hard. "This moptop has got to go. I absolutely refuse to have a boy with hair far beyond passed his shoulders!"

That night, Deidarella worked around to hide his hair from the woman; lest he actually have to cut his beautiful golden locks off. In his mind as he tied it all up he held back a few more tears, recalling the days when his father would tussle and play with it. And yet Deidarella would carry on.

-x-

"Deidarella! Why didn't you bargain at the market for our groceries?" His stingy Stepmother, Tsunade asked angrily. If she didn't have money, she could gamble and there was no way that would happen.

"Deidarella! I got another tear on my favorite black shirt, y'know the one that makes me look so hot? Come sew it at once!" Commanded his burly stepbrother, Hidan, whipping it at him.

"Deidarella, I'm a cold! go put more wood on the fire." Requested his step sister, Ino. Which in all honesty was clearly a demand rather than a request.

Poor Deidarella though! Wiping at the sweat beading at his forehead, he retied his long hair back up and out of sight. He could only imagine what would happen if his Stepmother would do if she spotted he still had long hair.

Huffing at the continuous blast of heat, he put more wood on the fire. I mean come on! The flames were already blaring and the stove was red from the heat. If Ino was still cold after this, her best bet was going to a doctor for that cold heart and icy attitude. Maybe then the quack would finally be warm.

And then there was this shirt... Oh how he wished he could throw it in the flames!

But! Keeping his word to his father, Deidarella did his best to keep the residents comfortable and happy. At first he didn't mind it at all. Sure he had never been too particularly fond of them, but he kept it up. Now on the other hand, even if he wanted to do other things like, oh I don't know... Make art or eat a decent meal with them at the dinner table, they would hiss and holler and beat him with their shoes. The end with the sharp heels too!

If he didn't do as they said, he would be out on the streets in an instant. If he didn't do as they said, he'd break the promise he made with his dear father. It just made more sense to put up with them and their constant:

"Deidarella!"

"Deidarella!"

"Deidarella!"

After a long day of toiling for them, Deidarella collapsed on the floor of his room. "Oh Tobi, sometimes I just can't take it!" He sighed as he lay amongst the dust of his back-attic bedroom, talking to his lone mouse friend, Tobi.

Of course after sewing that stupid black shirt for his brother.

"Don't worry Deidarelly," Tobi Mouse reassured as he nibbled on a piece of scrap food that his human friend had given to him. "I have a feeling something wonderful is bound to happen someday for all your kind efforts. You're not a brat after all."

"Thank you Tobi, un." Deidarella smiled as he lowered his head. "Your kind words keep me going, but let's be realistic... This is my life for eternity and beyond."

Eternity sucked.

The next day started off just like any other. Tsunade balanced the cheque books to make sure they stayed nice and rich for as long as possible. Hidan and Ino on the other hand lounged in the living room, eating bonbons as they talked trash of everyone they knew. Especially of Deidarella.

'He stinks! He looks so dreary. So absolute melancholy, how pathetic! He always is filthy being covered in dirt. Not nearly as lovely as we are, right dear sister? Yes and with the audacity to act like a spoiled brat! Untalented, too! And that grunt - Ewww!'

...Were just some of the many phrases and discussions they would have particularly in a louder tone when they had a hunch Deidarella was near them.

Sighing sadly, since most of his siblings cruel grumbles were just rude, Deidarella went in to do his next task. He was left exceptionally bitter since they were right on one point; he was often covered in dirt. Putting on his long patchwork apron and carefully retying his long hair back, he got on scrubbing the foyer floors. Suddenly a rap came from the door, pulling him from his work and off the floor because, of course...

"Deidarella, get - the - door!"

Rolling his eyes as he got up, Deidara muttered all the way to the other side of the foyer to the door. When he opened it, he saw two well dressed men, one of them clearly wearing a castle knight garb.

"Hello ma'am!" The man who wasn't the knight addressed Deidarella as if he was a handmaiden. "I would much appreciate it if you could gather all the young and unmarried of this household."

Nodding politely, Deidara gathered his giddy siblings with his stepmother following curiously. It's not like everyday a royal official and a knight appear on your doorstep!

Calling out Deidarella, Hidan and Ino to step forward, the royal official handed them each an envelope and began reading from a large scroll that said the same as the letters did. "This weekend, in two days, there will be a royal ball to celebrate our Prince's twentieth birthday - in which all the youth of the city will be invited."

All three of them squealed in delight as they looked at their own invitations, wanting to see that they were indeed invited with their own eyes. Each word was a bit of happiness of it's own.

"You may bring one adult with you. Formal attire is a must of course and we do wish to see you all there." The man stated in a loud voice, before bowing and taking his leave.

Leaving them all absolutely excited that is.

The three stepfamily grasped each others hands as they twirled about, speaking of their fantasies of going to the ball.

"Imagine me," Ino spoke turning about as if she were waltzing with someone, "dancing alongside with the Prince himself!"

"Imagine me," Hidan sighed, pretending to lick his fingers clean, "eating all of the fine foods at the party!"

"Imagine me," Tsunade said exceptionally loud as she wrapped her arms about her kids, "being the mother in law of the Prince!"

Both of her children stopped moving. Stepping forward they were each confused and looking for her to explain what she had meant by being a mother in law to the Prince. Even Deidarella was interested in what she had to say.

"Do you not understand what this ball is for!?" She spoke a little shocked that her two smart children didn't pick up on what was apparently very obvious. "They said the Prince is turning twenty, yes?"

"Yes?" They asked in unison as they were still unclear where this was going.

"Well the Prince has been rumored to be single, and twenty is when he can take the throne and become king!"

They nodded as if they understood where Tsunade was going, when they actually didn't.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "That means this party is where the Prince is going to meet and pick a bride! A queen!"

Eyes widening, they both clapped excitedly as they finally figured it out. This was even better than before!

Hidan stepped foreword pushing his sister out of his way, "Imagine me, the Queen!"

"No, you're not even female!" Hissed Ino, pushing Hidan right back, "Imagine me, the Queen!"

Hidan scoffed at his little sister, "Did you consider that the Prince might be gay! Huh, huh? Did you even consider that?"

Turning away with a huff, Ino folded her arms. Who knows, maybe the Prince really would fancy the companionship of her idiot brother more than herself. Just as long as their mother was running this, she'd be taken to the castle alongside with her brother so what was the harm? She could possibly meet an even better Prince!

There still was her chance of being the Prince's ideal type too though.

"Imagine this; my first ball! I'm so excited, un!" Deidara spoke rather giddy as he looked at his own invitation. "Think of all the incredible young people there that I can talk to. I bet they have wonderful stories to tell from adventures across the county - perhaps even the nation!"

"Mom! Deidarella can't come." Ino groaned quietly in her mothers ear. "He's a dirty rat! He'll embarrass us for sure!"

"Besides, why bother him come if the party is aimed at looking for a queen?" Hidan added to his sister's valid complaints. "Deidarella is a boy! I'm a boy! We don't need two boys there. Not to mention one as filthy and ugly as him!"

Tsunade raised a hand and stroked their heads lovingly as if to quell her children's fears. Looking up and strolling over the golden blond he chuckled. "Deidarella, what makes you think you are going to this ball?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You have chores to do and besides, you don't even have a suit!"

Deidarella looked down sadly. "What if I finished my chores early?" he asked, less than hopeful that he would actually be allowed to go. He knew his family. He knew how things worked.

"Well then you would be helping us get ready."

Pressing his lips together, he scowled just a little, "And then after I finish that, un?"

"You still do not own a suit."

Deidara just frowned now. "Well don't you think it's about time I owned one? I have stopped growing, one regular, non expensive suit will last me until death!"

His stepmother simply laughed shaking her head at the atrocious request. Pushing her finger roughy against his nose, she began walking, sending Deidarella further and further back. When he finally hit the wall with his back, he couldn't run from the tip of his nose being painfully pushed back like a pigs nose.

"I would never, EVER, waste any amount of money like that on something for you. Putting a suit on a pig doesn't change it from being a pig.. You don't belong at a ball, you belong at home working and sleeping in dirt!" She hissed bitterly. "No wonder your father called you Deidarella, you're no better than the mud you toil in!"

Deidarella's lips curled down as he heard his step-siblings gory words of agreement.

"No one wants a poor, weak, ugly little piggy like you at the ball. We personally don't even want to be seen with you. In fact, you would just cause a scene and distract from your siblings getting time with the Prince! You'd ruin the family reputation that your father built up!"

Deidarella now began to tear up a little.

"Now now, don't cry..." Tsunade spoke in a false loving way as she patted the short boys shoulders. "You look even more hideous when you cry, it's unsettling to look at. Please, at least do is all a favor and do it in your room if you must."

Yanking himself away, Deidarella quickly scampered out of the main house and to the back of the house where his detached living quarters were; wanting nothing more than to run away from the his family's cruel laughter. In a way he knew they were just telling him the truth. He had to hear it eventually.

For the next two days, Deidarella quietly got their dresses together. Putting them on the mannequins, he used his artistic taste and carefully picked out the perfect accessories. Making extra sure not to over do it so they would look tacky. There was a one percent chance the Prince could pick one of his siblings, and who knows, maybe they would be kind enough to include him in going to at least work in the castle. That would be far more fulfilling than staying here.

"The castle..." Deidarella sighed as he looked out the window, admiring the sight of the pearly white towers in the distance. Looking around at the town below it, he then smiled. It was a wonderful place to live. Crime had been dropping in the past few years and the economy was booming as of recently too. New structures had been put up, like a new bridge, a new hospital, and even a new orphanage.

Whoever this Prince was, these past few years he was obviously taking part in making the city a much better place. It definitely showed.

"I wonder what he looks like..." Deidarella muttered as he tried to imagined the Prince. He could recall when his father took him to see a speech from the King when he was younger. The King was tall, thin and had lovely red hair. "I wonder if the Prince has red hair too, un."

As he continued to imagine, he could recall seeing the Queen standing there too beside him. A small, dainty woman with porcelain skin, long chestnut brown hair and large doe-like eyes. It was no wonder the King had fallen in love with her, she was truly a beautiful woman. "I wonder if the Prince is as beautiful as she was."

Was.

He could even recall when news got out seven years ago when the Queen had passed. Deidarella and other children wrote sympathy letters to the King and Prince as they mourned the loss of the kind and gentle Queen. He could still remember what he wrote about, mentioning how he too lost his mother due to an illness and how it takes a lot of effort to stay strong in troubling times.

Getting back to work on adding a puffy slip to one of the mannequins, Deidarella smiled sadly. "I wonder if the King or Prince even read my letter, un..."

It was times like this, Deidarella wondered if his efforts really even mattered. His Stepmothers words rang in his head and down into the pit of his stomach. Glancing over towards the mirror he saw a filthy boy in nothing but drab scraps.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't belong there anyway."

-x-

Deidarella watched as Hidan shaved his face. He inwardly shuddered. He really had to get used to the fact the his brother was a hairy beast. It rivaled even the most burly of men with it's thickness and with just how fast the hair would grow back after it was shaved. Sure his brother was handsome, but it was a dangerous type of handsome. A brute. It was a little odd to think that people were supposed to believe a respectable man was standing in front of them and not a logger.

He shrugged a little as he continued to ponder on it. You can't judge a book by its cover. Besides, when the invitations were dropped off, the man thought he himself was a woman, even when wearing men's clothing.

Must have been the long apron. Girls were pretty. He was not pretty.

Deidarella shuddered yet again as he watched Hidan cram his finger into his ear, digging around in an attempt to clean it out.

'Yeah, the chances of the Prince talking to him are less than one percent...' He thought gagging a little as he thought about the poor Prince being ambushed by the rude, large, and loud man.

When Ino stepped out from behind the changing screen he sighed. When all dolled up, this one definitely had a better chance. Adorned in a sleek, royal purple and gold gown; yes she most certainly had at least a sixty percent chance of catching the Prince's eyes amongst a room of eligible bachelorettes. She was tall, thin, curvy in the right places, smart, and could totally fake being a nice person. What else could the Prince want?

Deidarella frowned at the thought of Ino's fake kindness fading and how easily the platinum blonde beauty could lash out at the poor Prince after becoming Queen with her hot temper. He had been on the receiving end of the fits of rage far too often. This one was not afraid to fight with every tooth and nail. Not to mention her shoes...

Finally out stepped Tsunade in a conservative yet expensive dress. She went all out with this purchase, even though it was Deidarella's perfect accessorizing and additional sewing that made it sparkle like an even finer dress. Tsunade wanted the Prince to know her girls came from a well off family and she spared no expenses in proving it. The last thing she wanted was the Prince to consider them poor bumpkins or who were out to get his money and life of luxury. When in fact they all indeed were.

"Alright time to line up!" Deidara clapped as he held up a small comb and bottle of perfume and cologne.

The three stopped complimenting each other and lined up to receive their final touches. Deidarella made sure no hair was astray from each of their heads, and gave them all a small spitz of the perfumes, making sure they wouldn't overdo it themselves like they normally did.

Tugging here and there, straightening this and that, Deidarella stepped back and admired his handiwork. Whenever he dolled them up he was always so proud that he could turn three unpleasant people into such beauties.

He sighed. "I'm an artist! You all look stunning, un."

Ino scoffed as she grabbed a compact mirror from her handbag. "I always look stunning."

Making sure the three got down the stairs safely in their new heels, he opened the front door to where a carriage awaited them. Waving to them as the driver helped them in, Deidarella called out, "Have extra fun for me! Make sure one of you comes back with a ring on your finger, un!"

They laughed at the joke, waved back and were soon taken away from the house, off the ball. Deidarella could only lean against the door way and sigh as he was once again, left out of all the fun.

Going back into the house, Deidarella walked though it all the way back to his living quarters. It was now you would think he would take up the opportunity to sit in the living room on one of the plush sofas, but no.

He had more imaginary chores he had been given that needed to be done.

"Tobi, why don't we have a good talk or maybe even play?" He called out as he folded the laundry that he had to wash twice for no apparent reason other than Hidan telling him to do so.

Tobi Mouse scampered out of his hiding place and sat on the ledge, watching Deidarella work. "Why aren't you at the ball with your family?" He asked as he took the cracker that Deidarella removed from his pocket. "Weren't you also invited by the Prince to go too?"

"I was invited.." Deidarella started. "But I don't own a suit, I have too many chores and I just don't belong at a ball.

"Those three are just too mean to you Deidarelly!" Tobi Mouse squeaked angrily, waving around his cracker.

Deidarella sighed sadly. "It's quite alright. I've become accustomed to it, un." He said folding the last piece of laundry. "Now, how about a little break?"

"What should we play?" Tobi Mouse asked as he finished the tasty cracker.

Deidarella rested his head down in the crate Tobi Mouse was sitting on and grumbled in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure. You think of something now and the next break will be my turn, un."

Tobi Mouse pondered a moment. "How about we have our own ball, right here! I can be your Prince! I've always wanted to be one after all..."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah... Yeah! We can dress up and dance together. Just call me Prince Tobicus!" The mouse squeaked, sitting up a bit more, puffing out his chest before giving Deidarella a little bow.

Covering his mouth, Deidarella held in a laugh. "Alright then, let me gather some things to dress us up, un."

When Deidarella came back, he had a basket of beads, cloth, ribbons scraps from the girl's dresses. "I hope this will do." He said cutting a small piece of black ribbon to tie loosely around the tiny Mouse Prince's neck.

"Do I look handsome?" Tobi mouse asked as he adjusted the tie.

"So handsome!" Deidarella clapped excitedly before moving onto his own appearance next. Taking his tie out of his hair, Deidara let his long hair flow down past his shoulders. Next he took a thick black ribbon, pushing one end through some black beads, turning it into a cute little headband that looked more like a cheap tiara.

"Deidarelly! You should pull out a chunk of your hair, you know, let it fall into your face!" Tobi Mouse suggested. "I think it would look very pretty!"

Deidarella nodded and did was the mouse suggested. Looking into the mirror he sighed. It did look pretty. It was too bad he couldn't have his hair down more often, but he loved the blond locks too much to risk having his Stepmother still not approve.

Removing his long apron, he then took another piece of ribbon and made himself a little bowtie to go around the neck of his discolored white blouse. Then taking a piece of blue square of fabric, he cut a dip at the top around the neck before he cut two arm holes. It was a little shabby, but he had made himself a littlevest. "There! I think that's enough playing dress-up for me." Deidarella said as he scooped up his Prince for a little dance.

As they hummed the music together, the two of them danced about the backyard. After a few minutes of playing, Tobi Mouse spoke up. "It's incredible how in rags you can end up looking far more beautiful than those big meanies dressed in those fine garbs."

Deidarella laughed at the compliment. "Now, now... I know you're sad for me about not going to the ball, but you don't need to pity me with pretty words, un."

The little black mouse squeaked again even louder. "But I'm not! Deidarelly, you're much prettier than you think you are. Your Stepmother and siblings just like you make you feel bad about yourself!"

"Prince Tobicus, you flatter me so..." The blond said sadly. How else was he supposed to take the friendly compliments? For so long he was called an ugly piggy. Then when the only person who appreciated him at all was not only a friend, but also small little mouse.

Perhaps that was why the two got along so well... They were both seen as small, insignificant, nuisances.

"What would I do without you, Tobi..." Deidarella asked sadly as he did one last twirl before ending the silent dance to no music.

After being put down again, Tobi Mouse quickly latched onto Deidarella's hand. "You deserve to go to that Ball."

Deidarella was getting tired of this now. "As I said before, I don't belong at a Ball, un!" He yelled as the words did really hurt him.

"NONSENSE!" A loud females voice boomed, causing both Tobi Mouse and Deidarella to look around in panic. "Everyone deserves a little fun and excitement. Especially you my dear, sweet Deidarella!"

Suddenly a hazy blue light twinkled down from the sky, like a star slowly falling to the earth. With a bright flash, a woman adorned in a sparkly, dark blue hooded robe appeared. Tugging the hood down the two boys got a better look at the skyward creature.

She had short blue hair, dark purple lips and glittering earrings that matched her sparkly robe. Overall she was gorgeous. The last time the blond had seen a woman his beautiful, that was when he saw the Queen!

Tobi Mouse jumped closer to Deidarella for some safety which he happily gave the terrified little mouse. "Who are you?" Deidarella asked, standing up and cautiously approaching the strange woman.

"I am your Fairy Godmother, Konan" She spoke as she skipped on closer, only ending up to circle the shorter boy. "Only those with kind and genuine hearts get one. Congratulations for you, you lucky-lucky boy!"

"Oh..." Deidarella said, fidgeting a little under the woman's wandering stare. "Why are you here? Why now?"

"I am here because you want something so badly! It's unselfish and true to you. You truly want to go to the ball!"

"Ha!" Tobi Mouse laughed and tugged at the blonds hair. "I told you that you wanted to go!"

The Fairy rolled her eyes and smiled down at the talking mouse, not even bothered by it talking in the first place. "You Deidarella, will go to the Ball and will have the most magical evening!" She said to him, cupping and rubbing at a soot smear that was across his face.

Deidarella immediately pulled away from the gentle touch. "I can't go! I don't have a suit, I don't have a way to get there and let's face it..." He argued, gesturing himself as a whole. "I just don't belong there - no buts about it."

"Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense!~" She sang in a high, musical tone. Retracting her hand back into he robe, she pulled out a white twinkling stick. "With a little bit of magic, I can turn you from drab..." The earth beneath his feet began to shine and sparkle. "To fab!"

Suddenly the light grew and up sparkled a rose as it engulfed him. When the lights died down, Deidarella looked at himself and gasped. "This is beautiful!" He said admiring the sleek white suit.

Walking to a nearby broken mirror he took a better look. His shoes, tie, belt and the collar of the suit jacket were accented with black. It was quite fashionable and quite the statement wear in comparison to the usual black, brown or navy suits. If that wasn't enough, atop his head sat a separated section of hair pulled into ponytail and tied back with a crystal-glass clip that twinkled without stop.

"Wow..." Deidarella said looking into the mirror, admiring his clean clothes, face and hair. There wasn't a trace of mud or soot on him! It had been ages since he had seen himself like this. Not even his family would recognize him!

"Wow indeed!" Tobi Mouse spoke up as he rushed up to sit on his friend's left foot. "Deidarelly, you look phenomenal!"

"Now listen to me Deidarella." Konan spoke up, tapping her wand against the palm of her hand. "This spell only lasts till midnight. That gives you around five hours to enjoy the Ball, but if you stay any longer, the spell will break and you will unfortunately be back in your rags and filth."

Deidarella nodded as he repeated midnight over and over so he would not forget. That would be embarrassing of course.

"How will I get to the ball though? Are you going to turn... I don't know, that pumpkin into a carriage, un?" He laughed as he pointed to the large squash growing in the nearby garden.

"Hm, I will poof you there but when you leave yes, there will be a carriage waiting." Konan hummed as she thought about the plan. "That one spell will last a few minutes past midnight, I suggest you use it wisely."

"I understand, un."

"Deidarelly!" The mouse called as he hopped off the shoe and onto a shelf so he could be eye to eye with the blond. "You have fun for me! You better come back with a rock on your finger!"

Deidarella laughed as his words to his Stepmother and sisters were said back to him, even though he had no intention of even talking to the Prince, let alone trying a hand at flirting with him.

"Alright! Here we go!" Konan yelled excitedly. "Bibity bobbity boo!"

In an instant Deidarella found himself outside of the the party doors. Peeking past the edge of the opened door he gasped at the sight of the large and exquisitely decorated room. It was full of young, well dressed, beautiful men and women dancing, dining and associating.

It was like a dream come true.

"What am I doing..." He muttered to himself. "I don't belong here, un."

"Hello handsssome!" A woman with her friend said a little slurred as she came up behind him. "Y-y'know you can still go in...sexy..." She giggled the last part as if she was embarrassed.

Her friend gave the woman a little shove. "Have you no shame?" She scolded even though she herself was laughing. "Excuse us please!"

Excuse us? Please? Handsome? Sexy!?

Such manners!

Deidarella blinked a few times and shrugged. "The spell must really work if they don't see me as a pig in a suit..."

Entering the ballroom people immediately began to take notice. It was unnerving to Deidarella who for his whole life had gone unnoticed by everyone outside his house. Maybe the spell only worked on some people...

"And these people really do see a pig in a suit." He mumbled now concerned that he looked hideous.

Women frolicked around Deidarella, and an even bigger surprise, even men did too! He blushed at all the attention and talked with people. They asked why they had never seen him before, if he was from out of town, what he did for a living.

Deidarella was stunned. They certainly didn't treat him like they would a pig, the people he danced with even mentioned how attractive he was! They all seemed to be enthralled with him! Both women and men. In the end, Deidarella wanted to hear their stories, but they only wanted to hear his.

"What do you do?" Asked a woman leaning in a little too close.

Deidarella backed up a bit. "I'm a housemaid." He said looking down a little embarrassed. Housemaid work was a looked down upon job for a man.

The crowd laughed and a few people gave him hearty shoulder pats. "Funny joke! What do you really do?" They asked again.

Deidara frowned at this as he thought over this. No one knew who he was, so no one would know he was lying since he would never see them again when he would go back to being invisible. It was time to make all his dreams come true!

"Haha, yeah. Good joke. I'm actually an artist, un." He said popping more delicious snacks into his mouth.

The women swooned and the men applauded him. "So we haven't seen you or your work because you're...a traveling artist!?"

Deidarella thought about his next move for a brief moment, taking a sip of his drink he had been handed. "Why yes I am, un! But I have stopped to take a well deserved break in this absolutely wonderful town!"

He blushed as he received another loud round of applause. All this heat, pleading to danc and all the people in general - it was going to his head! Is this what they called admiration? Did these admire him? And just what kind of drink was this? His legs were feeling a little loopy.

As the people talked amongst themselves about the blond, said person excused himself and snuck away. He needed fresh air, pronto.

Stepping out onto one the many empty balconies, he reached the edge and his smile went ear to ear from the sight. His very special city twinkled from the ground up to the sky itself. It was as if Konan had covered it with her magical Fairy dust just for him.

"It's so pretty!" Deidarella laughed as he leaned over the railing a bit more. "I didn't think the place could get even more great than it has been these past few years! Thank you Prince for a wonderful place to live and a wonderful party!"

"Tch! It's not...so great..." A grumpy voice can from behind him making him flinch and turn around the the door entrance. Oddly enough, no one was there. "This Ball was a terrible idea, I hate this!" The voice rung again.

Finally Deidarella saw him. Behind the glass section of the opened the door was a blurry figure slumped into hiding.

Approaching the man, Deidarella looked into the tampered glass for a better look. "Why hello there stranger! What's got you so blue?" He asked, ready to do some good for evening.

The man sighed harshly and rolled his head back and then to the side. "I never wanted to go to this stupid ball and this kingdom is a joke. Nothing is getting done! The others at the round table never listen!"

Deidarella frowned at the man's words. This party was wonderful! The kingdom was wonderful! Everything was wonderful! "We just recently got that wonderful new bridge!"

"That was put up three years ago! What else have they done?"

"Well, what about the hospital? I hear it's less crowded, un."

"That was two years ago and they tore down the old one to make that new one and it's is hardly any bigger! Besides only the richer people get to use it, so of course it empty!"

"W-We just got that new orphanage, un. I hear that it's wonderful and it fits all the children very cozy!" Deidarella stuttered trying once more to make his point - and it was getting pretty hard to do so.

"Now that was done last year and if they worked harder at keeping the parents alive, we wouldn't need a bigger orphanage!"

Deidarella went silent. This guy unfortunately made some valid points. All his arguments to up talk the Prince and Kingdom were quickly shot down; each and every one of them. What a let down!

"It's one measly project a year and they're all terrible. The Prince is terrible! He's useless!"

Deidarella frowned at the Prince he admired so much being bashed. "The Prince is trying his best!" He tried to defend, actually feeling more hurt now.

"Even if he is, nothing is getting done properly! He's useless! Useless I tell you!"

Clenching his eyes shut, Deidarella couldn't take it anymore. "That's not true, un!"

The man slapped his hand against the glass and got even louder as his anger rose, "Yes it is! Now the Kingdom has spent all this money on a petty little ball in hopes of forcing me to meet and fall in love; all in one evening. It's ridiculously impossible!"

Deidarella's ears perked in confusion, "Excuse me, 'me'? What?"

"I tried talking to all those people in there about important things, but all they want to do is become wealthy!" He yelled now smacking his head against the glass before resting it there. "Then someone who is already probably also some rich snob showed up and took every last bit if attention in a heart beat! This party was useless!"

Deidara gasped and chewed his lip as he recalled an evening of being doted on and being admired. "S-someone stole all your attention?"

"Yeah! That's not even the weirdest thing," He shuddered, changing the subject just a little. "a few desperate men even dressed as women in an attempt to become Queen!"

Looking down, Deidarella raised a hand and put it on the window where the other male had once been resting it. "I'm so sorry about that... I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what? You weren't one of the bulky men wearing the dress were you?"

"No! B-but I probably am that awful snob that stole your thunder." He mumbled dropping the hand to instead nervously fidget with his long hair. Looking up, he saw that the man behind the warped glass no longer had his head down, signaling he was listening. "You see, when I entered the ballroom I drew a bit of attention. I told a few lies and then got so flustered I came out here to take a break, un." As Deidarella spoke, his head lowered in shame until he was stuck looking down. He felt bad that his own selfishness had ruined someone else's evening.

The man behind the glass slowly stood and came out from behind it to get a good look who he was talking to. "Who are you?" He asked, looking the well dressed man with long golden hair up and down.

Looking up from his feet Deidarella nearly jumped out of his shoes. "I'm - my gosh! You're the Prince, un!" He stumbled back in shock as he focused in on the extravagant crown sitting on the strangers head. "I'm so sorry!"

" 'Sorry'? That's quite the name." The Prince smirked as he leaned against the door, eyeing Deidarella up. "My goodness, I can see why you attracted my guests attention."

Deidarella blushed as he bowed a little. "Again, I'm sorry y-your Highness."

"Ugh don't call me that!" The Prince hissed rubbing his hands over his eyes and up his forehead in stress. "Just call me Sasori."

Not knowing where to look, out of respect of course and not because he was simply embarrassed, Deidarella focused at Sasori's shoes. "I-I'm sorry, Prince Sasori!"

So many apologies.

"I liked it better when you were ready to pick a fight with me over all the junk I failed to accomplish." He laughed as he walked a bit closer.

Noticing Prince's presence get close Deidarella looked up to look him in the face. "Oh isn't that cool..."

Prince Sasori raised one of his eyebrows. "Cool?"

Deidarella started to laugh in excitement. "You're look exactly like thought you would, un!"

"Uh, pardon me?"

Now he was getting a little too excited. "You have red hair just like your father the King and have beautiful eyes just like your mother the Queen! This is incredible!" He said jumping up and down with a large smile. It had been a long time since he had last smiled like that. "I used my brain and imagined the Prince perfectly! I'm such a good artist!"

"Artist?"

"Even though I can't be an artist, I like to make and even imagine things!" Deidarella squealed with excitement. "I put together you based on my childhood memories of seeing your parents only once! I'm the best, un!"

Prince Sasori nodded at the blonds crazy words. "Why can't you be an artist?" He asked leading the blond by his hand to join him in a walk down a set of stairs that lead to a quaint garden for some more privacy.

Following without hesitation, Deidarella didn't even notice he was holdin the Prince's hand. "Well, I guess I can't lie to you like a lied to your guests, I'm not a real artist and I don't travel around doing it, un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Why did you lie in the first place?"

"Well," Deidarella laughed in embarrassment, "they really wouldn't believe me when I said I was just a handmaid."

"You're a handmaid!?" Prince Sasori sputtered quite surprised since the man looked so established and wealthy.

Not to mention absolutely beautiful.

Deidarella sighed as he approached a nearby bench and sat on it, leaving the grip the Prince had on his hand. "Unfortunately yes I am... Which is why I can never be a real artist."

"That's not a very good reason..." Sasori mumbled, joining him on the bench.

"My Stepmother and siblings forbid me from doing it." Deidarella started sadly but then laughed a little. "But it doesn't stop me since I can quickly destroy it before the catch me, un!"

Sasori leaned in a little closer as if he didn't hear the other male correctly. "You... have to destroy your art?"

"It's not all bad." He laughed some more. "Because of that I have now learned to appreciate each piece I make, un."

Frowning, the Prince pursed his lips. "So you're the only person who gets to see your artwork then..."

He too was a lover of the arts so to hear this was quite unfortunate. Art was something that lasted for eternity. True beauty that would last forever.

Deidarella shook his hands and head. This was certainly going to be fun to explain to someone as regal as the Prince. Also maybe a bit embarrassing, more so than being a handmaid.

"Oh no! I make sure to show every piece to my friend, Tobi Mouse!"

"Tobi... Mouse?" Prince Sasori asked, smirking at how foolish this person was.

Housemaid? Lies about being a traveling artist? A friend named Tobi Mouse? This mystery person was quite the interesting fellow.

Laughing, Deidarella decided to tell the Prince all about his dear friend. It was all thanks to him for the encouragement to actually come to the ball. Recognition needed to be given since he was having so much fun. He didn't once consider that talking to mice was an odd thing though.

"Tobi is a mouse that lives with me in the back of the house near the shed." He started as he looked down at his hands, with a thoughtful smile. "He's my only and best friend and the one that convinced me to come to the ball."

Ignoring the part about being friends with an actual rodent and how it could possibly convince a human to do something, Prince Sasori focused on what the evening would have been like if the exciting and incredibly beautiful blond hadn't shown up.

"You weren't going to come? I thought I made sure to invite all the young people in the entire Kingdom..."

"You did! You've probably already met my older Brother and Sister."

Sasori shuddered at the thought of all the people who had been clawing at him earlier. That hadn't been any fun at all. Sure it was the purpose of the party, to meet someone, but it was proving to turn the Prince away from marriage more than towards it.

"All three of us got invitations, but I was forbidden from coming by my Stepmother, un."

The Prince crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. "What the heck? Forbidden!?"

How does someone get forbidden from going to a request by the Prince himself!? By no means was Deidarella a child. He was an young adult for goodness sake! One would think that he could make his own decisions.

Deidarella then grew sad as he slowly realized after this night things would go right back to normal. Turning away a bit, he began to shrink away as reality once again settled in. His smile left his face and the flame in his heart quickly died.

"I am an embarrassment, and I don't really belong here in a setting such as this, un. That's why I was forbidden from coming. If they knew I was here I would be in a terrible amount of trouble."

"You're not an embarrassment. Your family, they're the embarrassments." He scoffed and shuddered at the thought of which grabby plebeian was related to the sweet blond before him. "If your family thought they belonged here, why not you?"

Deidarella looked away as he chose not to respond to that. It hurt in his heart to think that he was in the end lying to the Prince. This was all magic from his Fairy Godmother after all.

"So you're a handmaid, who is friends with a mouse, who isn't allowed to make art, and shouldn't even be here from being forbidden?" Sasori asked, counting off each point on his fingers.

Deidarella smiled sadly, "I can tell you this much, even though I had convinced myself I didn't belong here and wouldn't have fun from being so nervous; I really truly have had a wonderful evening."

Prince Sasori blushed a little. "H-huh?"

"I wondered what you were like and you're an even better person than I could have ever imagined, un. You're so kind and clearly care about the people of your Kingdom. I got to dance, I talked with incredible people, ate some of the best food of my entire life and had what I think might have been my first taste of alcohol. I couldn't have asked for a more magical evening." Deidarella sighed and then smiled so brightly. "Thank you very much for inviting me, Danna!"

Prince Sasori's face went hot and rigid. He had had just about enough of this! Suddenly Deidarella was yanked into a loving embrace. Swiftly and even more shockingly, the Prince pressed his lips against his.

Not knowing what to do, Deidarella froze in Sasori's arms, only beginning to respond to the kiss when he felt the other males arms slink down and around his waist. Accidentally moaning into the kiss, he tilted his neck up ever so slightly as well. Never had he received this specific kind of attention before; it made his head hazy and his legs loopy all over again.

His first kiss; and a messy one at that as a mixture of saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth.

Sasori smiled into the kiss as he pulled back a bit, softly moaning in return as to encourage more from the sweet blond. It worked. The kiss became more aggressive as the Prince's hands started sliding up and down Deidarella's back. When they both needed a breath, Prince Sasori moved onto kissing up and down his jawline, moving up behind his ear making him moan and shudder in delight. If only if it weren't for the collar of the suit, then he would have his way with that throat. He even went as far as to pull out the sparkling glass clip holding Deidarella's hair up so he could run his fingers through the even longer gold locks.

Right before they went to reconnect their lips again, a loud ringing could be heard sending Deidarella's eyes wide open in shock. "Wh-what's that bell for!?" He cried out in terror. Part of him knew exactly what it was, another part didn't want it to be true.

"Oh those are the midnight bells. I didn't know... It was getting so late..." He whispered huskily leaning in to resume kissing and heavy petting as he dragged his hand up Deidarella's thigh to his hip. Perhaps he could get the lovely blond to... Stay the night?

Maybe... Stay forever?

Instead of the heavy petting in return, the Prince was given a good shove sending him off the bench and onto the grass below. "What the -" He looked up to see his new found love running away up through the garden and up the stairs. "Where are you going!" He cried out as he started chasing after him.

Looking back a little, Deidarella almost burst into tears."The magic is coming to an end. The. you'll really see the truth of why I don't belong here, un. I'm a pig in a suit!"

"What!?"

More nonsense!

"It was nice meeting you, Danna! I will never forget this for as long as I live, un!"

"What do you mean!? No, you can't go!" He yelled hoarsely as they ran though the ballroom, people immediately taking notice of the Prince yelling and chasing after someone.

"Prince, what's going on?"

"Prince, where are you going!"

"Prince, who was that?"

"Prince, why are you dirty?"

Prince Sasori thrashed against the people grabbing onto him out of their own concern. "Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled one last time before crumpling to the floor. Then it occurred to him, "I don't even know his name!" he gasped. "I don't even know where he lives... What family he hails from..."

Looking down into his hand he grit his teeth. There in his clammy hand was the sparkling glass hair clip that he had taken out of Mr. Sorry's hairiness their moment of passion.

"Prince Sasori, what happened? Who was that?" A knight who was a close friend asked, helping him up off the floor.

"I fell in love..."

"Excuse me your Majesty?" The knight asked raising an eyebrow. Last time he heard, the Prince thought this party idea was a terrible way to meet someone.

And yet...

"I fell in love with a beautiful man with long blond hair, wearing this hair clip!" He yelled shoving the knight away as he held the clip up in front of his guests and other loyal subjects. "I will search the kingdom far and wide for him and will not cease the search until he is found!"

-x-

Pacing back in forth in front in front of the throne, the King finally spoke up from the throne itself, bringing a halt to his sons constant pacing. "So what you want is to send the knights to every house in search of a man you met last night."

"Yes."

"The only description you have of the male is he has long blond hair, works as a maid, lives with a stepmother and two siblings, and his best friend...is a mouse named Tobi..."

"Yes."

"No first name, no last name, not even an eye colour?"

"He didn't tell me his name as we...got a little distracted. And I didn't pay attention to that, it was dark."

The King rolled his head back and then to the side, much like Sasori had the night before. "And it's a definitely a male and you're in love with?"

Sasori bit his bottom lip and started pumping his fists. "I'm in love with him." He then returned to pacing and his first pumping got more aggressive, "I'm absolutely in love with him!" He yelled stomping his foot like a child.

"And we go through all this effort and it turns out he loves you too?"

"Yes father, yes!"

Deidarella loved him back, right?

The King sighed into his hand. He had wanted his son to find a Queen at the party. Never in his dreams had he thought that the quirky boy actually would do it. Or that it would turn out to be this difficult.

"Alright. Let the search commence." The King groaned as he waved his hand to dismiss the knights and son.

The search began with one group of knights at one end of the city and the another group that included the Prince at the other. They would search everywhere and then meet in the middle and discuss what they found.

"Deidarella! Get the door!" Hidan yelled as she stuffed a bonbon into his mouth, his sister Ino fixing up a long blond wig on his head.

Rumour had it that the Prince fell in love with a man with long blond hair. The stepfamily were not about to pass this opportunity up to scam the Prince. Tsunade had already spent the morning putting yellow in Ino's hair, hoping it would turn a sunny gold colour. Instead it came out an unpleasant banana yellow.

"Deidarella! Why isn't he - oh what ever." Hidan hissed as he tugged at the wig before getting to the door himself.

"What do you - oh hello KNIGHTS!" He called out making sure he said the last word extra loud as to warn his family.

The two soldiers quickly pushed their way in. "All the young men in this household must be peasant." One said in a business-no-nonsense way. There was a reason for that lurking behind him after all.

"Ino come down here!" Hidan called, hoping his Sister would hear him.

"Why!" Ino yelled back angrily from the other room.

"The Prince's soldiers are here! All must be present!"

Ino gasped and ran downstairs with glee. She was so glad that she heard Hidan call for her! However, Ino wasn't the only one who heard this. Deidarella did too.

Finishing up the last of the dishes, he rushed to the door so he too could go to the foyer. Maybe Sasori was there! As soon as he opened the kitchen door though, he looked up to see his stepmother looming over him.

"Where do you think you're going, Deidarella?" She asked with a big smile on her face and a contradicting stance with her arms crossed.

"Hidan said that all must g-go to the foyer...so."

"It doesn't matter if you don't go. You weren't at the ball so there's no chance it was you that the Prince wants."

"And you think there could be a chance that the blond that the Prince fell in love with is Ino or Hidan?" Deidarella asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That's enough of that attitude!" Tsunade yelled grabbing hold of Deidarella, dragging him through the kitchen and out the through the backyard. Before they entered the blonds living quarters, Tsunade gave him a harsh shove into a nearby puddle of mud.

Deidarella shrieked and got up as fast as possible, only to be grabbed again and taken up the stairs to his room in the small building where he was pushed into it.

"Little piggy needs to be punished! Stay in there until you've learned your lesson!" She yelled, using a key to lock the blond in his room.

"No! Let me out!" Deidarella pounded against the door with one hand while the other wiped at the larger clumps of mud that were weighing down the ends of his hair, leaving pieces to eventually fall out of his hair tie and down his face.

He was no longer a golden blond, but rather a muddy brunette.

Smirking, Tsunade turned on her heal to join her kids in the foyer. She could only hope that the Prince would fancy one of her children in place of the real male he had met the night prior.

Meanwhile... "Deidarelly? What's wrong? What happened! Are you okay!"

"Well, I have to say you both DO look familiar..." Prince Sasori noted as he stood before Hidan and Ino, both sporting long blond hair and suits. "I can understand him dressing up, but ma'am why are you in a suit as well?" He asked as he put the glass clip into her hair.

Ino chuckled as she straightened her black suit. "I wore something similar on the night of the ball. A few of my friends did, to pretend to be men that is. It was a pact, just to have a lot of fun!"

Nodding Sasori thought about it. This woman did look just a bit similar to his beloved whom he had lost, but she sounded different and her personality was like a fine black sludge. It was unpleasant and probably toxic to be around. This woman was definitely not his sweet blond, so he removed the clip.

"Well hello there Prince!" Hidan said pushing his sister out of the way. "I remember meeting you at the ball! Do you remember me?" He asked toying with the long blond wig in a flirty manner.

"You look even more familiar, I do recall meeting you." The Prince mumbled as he tried to remember. Something special about this man in particular. "Did you do something different?" He asked as he clipped the glass clip into the males hair next, even though he could very well from one look tell that this was not Mr. Sorry.

Not wanting to be caught not being a natural sunny blond like the Prince was looking for, he lied through he teeth just as Ino had. "No no! Your majesty, I was dressed and my appearance is just similar as it was at the ball as it is now."

Moving his bottom jaw around, Sasori hummed as he took in the sight of this person. Something wasn't right... It didn't even FEEL right. Was this person wearing a wig? The man he met the night before didn't wear a wig, he had touched the incredibly long, silky blond locks.

Moving to a chair to sit for a moment, Prince Sasori ran his hands through his hair. They had been to nearly every house in the city. By now the chances of meeting his beloved were dwindling to nothing. "Maybe he really was a traveling artist..."

The two associates that arrived with the Prince frowned sadly as they opened the door to leave. It seemed that his mystery blond was neither of these two and that it was into the next house they would go.

Getting up, something small and moving caught his eye. On the mantle above his head sat a little black mouse. As they made eye contact, the creature squeaked loudly and made a leap for the Prince.

Flinching a little at the sudden attack he the froze as the rodent clung to his chest. The mouse seemed very calm around humans. If only the same could be said about the humans with the mouse.

"Ew! Look at the dirty rat!" Ino shrieked as she hopped onto her mother for protection. "Someone please! Save the Prince!"

His two guards a moved away from the door to assist Prince Sasori, but he stopped them before they could get too close.

"Halt!" He cried out as he carefully picked the mouse up. Lowering his voice, almost to a whisper, Sasori asked, "Tobi?"

The mouse squeaked happily and nodded it's little head.

"You're Tobi Mouse!" He gasped, a look of shock of that part of the blonds story being true, as well as excitement to know his love was nearby.

Tobi squeaked back a few more times and turned to face the direction of a doorway that lead through the house and out to the back.

Looking back at everyone in the room, the Prince noticed they were giving him a look as if he was mental. That didn't matter at the moment. "Take me to him, please!"

Tobi mouse jumped off the Prince as made a run for it, stopping every few seconds for the slower human to catch up.

"Prince, where are you going!?"

Dashing through a few hallways and out the back kitchen door, Sasori found himself in a back courtyard. There was a stable, a garden, a puddle of mud and more importantly a tiny semi attached building. There at the front door of the building sat Tobi Mouse waiting for the Prince.

Running passed the mouse and up the stairs, he came face to face with a large door with a built in lock. "Tobi... M-my beloved, he's in there?" He asked the mouse who came up behind just a few seconds later.

Tobi Mouse squeaked and ran through a hole that was just outside of the wall that seemed to go into the locked room.

"Hey wait! Tobi come back, how do I get in?" Sasori called out as he looked into hole, even sticking his finger inside of it.

"Hello? Is someone out there, un?"

Prince Sasori flinched at the voice. It was so familiar. Something in particular about it... Was it the grunt a the end? "It is I, the Prince." He spoke firmly as he tried to open the obviously locked the door.

A few seconds went by and Sasori could hear faint and frantic moving around. "Sasori-Danna, you don't belong here!"

His chest fluttered when he heard his named be called. It was his love that was trapped in there! He had finally found him. "Neither do you!" He yelled, slamming his hands against the door.

Talking could be heard and Sasori pressed his ear against the door to hear better. It sounded as if they were arguing with the mouse... Something about something being dangerous.

Bursting through the hole again, Tobi Mouse was back with a little white clay figure. Putting the figure in it's mouth, the mouse climbed the door and placed it in the keyhole of the lock.

"Is that the key?" Sasori asked to both Deidarella and Tobi.

"No, it's like a small bomb, if you light it on fire it will explode." Deidarella warned. "What is Tobi doing with it? Tobi, be careful!"

Tobi ignored him and started nattering at the Prince again.

"Fire makes it explode..." Sasori muttered as he looked on the figure crammed in the lock. "You need fire!"

Squeaking and nodding his head, Tobi climbed down away from the lock.

Digging into his pocket, Sasori pulled out a silver lighter and moved back a bit before raising the flame to the lock. Instantly the clay figure burst into flames, catching Sasori's thumb in the process. "Ouch!" He hissed as he pulled away his injured hand.

"Danna, are you okay? Did you ignite the figure? Why!"

'Why' he says.

Sasori ignored the bantering coming from the other side of the door and looked back at the lock to see it broken. Smiling, he quickly removed the rest of it and tossed it behind him, hearing is clink down the stairs.

It was finally time to see the man he had fallen so madly in love with.

Pushing the door open, it opened back pushing Deidarella down. Yelping in surprise at being pushed, he accepted his fate of being on the ground yet again. He was already covered in mud, what harm was a little extra dust? Maybe the extra dirt would warn the Prince off once and for all.

Sasori smiled in sheer joy at the sight of the blond. He looked terrible yes, but even in his rags and under a layer of dirt, he could clearly see his beloved. Grabbing his wrist, Sasori pulled him up into his arms and held him close, unafraid to get dirty.

"I've finally found you."

Squirming away as best as he could, Deidarella whimpered sadly, but didn't cry. "You shouldn't have come looking for me. I'm dirty and no good. The magic of the ball is over."

Raising a hand, Sasori stroked at the dirty cheek and pushed away the lone streak of mud with his thumb. Noting the soft skin that he had kissed was underneath the dirt, he used his clean sleeve the wipe of the rest. "You're just as beautiful as the night I met you." He sighed at the sight.

"No, I had magic to make me look good. I'm an ugly pig covered in mud, un."

Blinking slowly at the mention of magic, the Prince could recall that he said something similar when he left the ball in a hurry. All the blonds confidence had been wiped away because he was covered in filth. Then it hit him. Taking the crystal clip out his pocket, he raised it to Deidarella's short hair.

"My clip..." Deidarella sighed as he ghosted it with his fingers. "It's so pretty."

Speaking of pretty. "Where did your long hair go?" Sasori asked in concern as he touched the oddly shaped ends of hair that had dried mud on them as well.

Nodding, Deidarella reached up and pulled his hair down, the hidden golden pieces extending. "If my Stepmother knew my hair was this long, she'd get my brother to hold me down and chop it off with an axe, un."

"Well..." Sasori started as he reached up to clip a section of the dirty blond hair up to hide it. "she won't bother you ever again." He finished as he took a section out and had it fall into his face, just like how he did it at the party. "Now please... I beg of you, tell me your name."

Deidarella frowned. "I never told you?"

"If you had, I wouldn't have needed to search the whole kingdom for you!" The Prince scoffed as he pinched Deidarella's nose, playfully.

"O-oh, it's Deidarella."

"My dear, sweet Deidarella..." He chanted at the name a few times before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

Deidarella didn't go rigid this time, but rather immediately melted into the kiss. "I'm being selfish yet again, un." He muttered to himself, against the Princes' soft lips. "But I want this so bad."

Chuckling, Sasori pressed his nose against Deidarella's. "Selfish for kissing me? Oh please." He kissed him yet again. "You have my permission to kiss me as much as you want for the rest of eternity."

A knight quietly watched the end of the scene from behind and slunk away back down the stairs to give the lovebirds their privacy. Lest he get a scolding later on from the Prince for spying, or if little blond saw him and ended up ruining the moment. Prince Sasori wouldn't let him hear the end of that...

"It would appear our Prince has found his true love." He laughed to the other knight and three anxious people who lived here after he made his way back to the courtyard.

"The Prince is in love with Deidarella!?" Ino yelled in shock. "He didn't even go to the ball! He stayed home and did chores!"

Tsunade snarled bitterly at the news of the Prince choosing Deidarella over her kids. "Oh I am going to give that boy a whoopin of a lifetime..." She seethed with her hand curled into a fist.

"Yeah, I don't think so." The Prince's friend said, resting their weight on one leg. "I'd like to see you try and touch the future Queen."

"Th-the future Queen?" Hidan sputtered. "Deidarella! Way to go! You're the best! Did I ever tell you how cool of a younger sibling you are!? A million times better than Ino!"

Inside the building, Deidarella frowned into the kissing as he heard his stepbrother loud and desperate calls for him. "They're not invited to the next party you throw, right?"

"It will be our wedding, so no, not unless you want them there."

"Absolutely not!" Deidarella stated with a certain amount of authority. "I think I've been pushed around the mud a little too much. I'm sure my father would understand."

-x-

At the wedding Deidarella kissed his Prince and Mouse friend in celebration. If it hadn't been for the rodent, he wouldn't have had the courage to go the party. King Sasori had still yet to hear Tobi Mouse talk, but he didn't question his lovely groom on it.

The stepfamily had been scorned by the neighbors and had eventually been required to hire a new maid. Every few months they got a surprise inspection to see if they were treating the poor girl right. Any slip ups and there were dire circumstances.

All of that was based on the new law that Deidarella worked with his husband to pass. Humane treatment and anti-cruelty laws towards employees.

Even though Deidarella was never really an 'employee' in the first place. It took time, but there was even a crackdown on underground slavery. Demanded by the King and Queen. Only had that been done in the years prior, Deidarella as well as others would have had a better hope in life, as well as more confidence.

Quickly another law was set that all children had the right to go to school. No parent could hold their young one back like Tsunade had done to Deidarella as well. Often then the Queen would attend book readings for the less fortunate kids, reading to them as well. As he too worked of extending his own education.

Because If there was one thing the blond had enjoyed, it was children.

After two years of of blissful, passionate marriage; they stood on a secluded balcony talking away with Tobi...ish... as King Sasori yes still hadn't heard the mouse talk. Deidarella made quite the translator though. They talked and talked, that is, until a voice from nowhere caught all three of their attention.

"Deidarella!" The voice bellowed from behind the happy couple. "You have an unselfish desire that I wish to fufill!"

Turning around to see his Fairy Godmother, Deidara burst into a smile and gave her a big hug. "But Fair Godmother, I have everything I could possibly want! Anything more and I would be as selfish as my stepfamily."

"That's not true Deidarella." Konan snickered, tapping his nose. "In fact, it's not just your desire, it's your little friend Tobi's desire as well."

Both the King and Queen turned to the little mouse who was just as confused as they were. What could the mouse and Deidarella want?

"What is it that they desire, ma'am?" Sasori asked, stepping foreword. "I'm sure whatever it is they subconsciously want, I myself can get it for them."

Konan chuckled as she moved foreword to pick up Tobi. "This, your Majesty, is something that you indeed will help with. For it requires a bit of magic"

Sasori snarled, still feeling left out of not understanding mouse language and not being in on the constant magic jokes. "Again with the magic, what is up with all the magic?"

"This!" Konan yelled as she held Tobi in one hand and her wand in the other. "Bibity bobbity boo!"

As the twinkling light surrounded Tobi, Konan let him go as he then floated down to the earth. A look of worry crossed Deidarella's face, what if something bad happened to his friend? Tobi's limbs began to stretch and when the twinkling lights subsided, all that was left was a small child, no older than two.

"Ah!" Deidarella yelped as he saw that his friend was a little human. "You made him into a baby!" He noted as he immediately scooped the confused child into his arms.

"Not just any baby!" Konan chuckled as she took both the new King and Queen's hand. "You two are both male and cannot produce offspring."

Sasori pursed his lips. "Obviously - ohhh." He stopped as he looked down at the boy in his husband's arms. "So... Deidarella wanted Tobi to be his baby? And Tobi also wants to be the baby?"

It was a weird thought yes, but Sasori already knew very well that his husband was a bit on the weird side.

"Not that," She shook her head. "on the night of the ball, they both wanted Tobi to become a Prince."

Deidarella gasped. "And if we adopt him, he will become a Prince! And I get to be a Dad!" He spoke, he body shaking from being so giddy in delight.

"So yes your majesty, you will have to conjure a little magic yourself. Will you adopt Tobi and make Deidarella's wish come true?" Konan asked with a smile on her face, already knowing the answer.

Sasori looked down at the baby who was still a little befuddled. Taking the boy away from his husband, he bounced Tobi around until he cracked a happy smile that was highly contagious. "Of course we can adopt him."

Deidarella threw his head back and shrieked before leaping onto his husband and new baby, smothering them both in kisses. "I have a new family! The most perfect family, un!" He chirped between each smooch. "Thank you Fairy Godmother, thank you!"

Watching Deidarella for a moment, Konan smiled almost sadly as she faded into blue twinkling dust for knew this would be the last time she would ever see him. "Yes... may our sweet son be blessed."

* * *

the end. did u get it?

if u have seen my tumblr, u probably were expecting this...

*** Now edited! So many mistakes now fixed.


End file.
